Crazy Girl
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: CM Punk and AJ get into a fight, and Punk decides to apologize to his distraught girlfriend with a declaration of love. CM Punk/AJ Lee song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a CM Punk/AJ Lee song-fic that popped into my head as I was listening to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite country bands. The song used is "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**Crazy Girl**

**Baby why you wanna cry?**

**You really oughta know that I.**

**Just have to walk away sometimes.**

**We're gonna do what lovers do.**

**We're gonna have a fight or two.**

**But I ain't ever changin' my mind.**

The sounds of AJ's sobs reached him through the thick wood of the door, and CM Punk rested his forehead against the thin barrier separating him from his girlfriend and closed his eyes. She was crying, and it was all his fault.

Punk sucked in a shaky breath. He and AJ had fought before, but never this bad. She had never cried before and he had never walked out on her while she was hurting. And now, on the other side of the door, listening to her pain, all that he wanted to do was go to her and apologize.

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**

**I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere.**

**Silly woman, come here, let me hold you.**

**Have I told you lately?**

**I love you like crazy, girl.**

Punk opened the door. AJ sat on the edge of the bed, tears falling from her eyes to stain the bedspread. He closed the door and crossed the room to the bed. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

AJ leaned into him, and Punk wrapped his arms around her and leaned back until he was lying on his back on the bed with AJ curled into his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of AJ's head and held her close.

"I was afraid you weren't coming back," AJ whispered after she had calmed down a bit.

"I'll always come back to you," Punk promised, kissing the tip of her nose. "I would die without you."

**Wouldn't last a single day.**

**I'd probably just fade away.**

**Without you, I'd lose my mind.**

**Before you ever came along.**

**I was livin' life all wrong.**

**Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine.**

Lying there with her, Punk thought back to the person he'd been before he'd met AJ. He had been an arrogant, loud-mouthed jackass who blurted out the first thing that came to mind without thinking about how it might hurt someone else. And then AJ had come along, and everything had changed. Suddenly she was his world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Punk?" AJ whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

Punk's heart broke at the deep sadness in AJ's soulful brown eyes, and he hugged her closer to him, if such a thing were possible considering how close they were already. "No baby, I could never stay angry with you. It was just a stupid fight, and it was my fault anyways. I've just been ornery lately, and I took it out on you. I'll never do that again AJ, I promise."

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**

**I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere.**

**Silly woman, come here, let me hold you.**

**Have I told you lately?**

**I love you like crazy, girl.**

AJ rested her head on Punk's chest and closed her eyes, relief sweeping through her. She hated it when people were mad at her, especially Punk. He was her everything, and the thought of him being annoyed with her made her sick to her stomach, even though he was never cold or hurtful to her. She knew that he was under a lot of stress, so she forgave him for yelling at her.

"I love you," Punk murmured, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Don't ever forget that."

AJ smiled as she drifted off to sleep, snug in Punk's arms. She was back where she belonged, and she had no intention of ever letting him go again.

Punk was thinking the same things about AJ, and as he held his sleeping girlfriend he thought about how he could've lost her earlier in the night.

He would never be so brash and stupid ever again.

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**

**I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere.**

**Silly woman, come here, let me hold you.**

**Have I told you lately?**

**I love you like crazy, girl.**

**Like crazy.**

**Crazy girl.**

**END**


End file.
